1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jacket for a magnetic disc, and more particularly to a jacket for retaining a flexible magnetic disc memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The jacket for retaining a magnetic disc memory is required to have means for securely holding the disc therein. It has been known in the art to make the width of a rectangular jacket substantially equal to the diameter of the magnetic disc so that the magnetic disc may not move in the jacket. Further, it has been known to make a part of the disc adhered to the internal surface of the jacket by use of adhesive.
The above described jackets with disc holding means are disadvantageous in that the disc is difficult to be inserted into the jacket or the adhesive will possibly stick to the surface of the magnetic disc and cause the surface to be scratched.
In the jacket without the disc holding means, the disc will move freely and the surface thereof is apt to be scratched of course. Further, when the disc moves in the jacket, the disc is apt to be bent or curved.